Persons have used various devices to make themselves more attractive. The face receives much attention with respect to cosmetics and treatments designed to improve one's appearance. In particular, the practice of curling one's eyelashes is widely recognized. Various eyelash curlers have been employed over the years. They generally comprise mechanical devices used to compress the eyelash between two curved members whereby the eyelash is mechanically given a set or curl. Others use a heated element to further augment the curling process. Generally, the heating element used to heat the curling surface(s) is remote from the curler surface(s). The prior art devices all require the user to hold the device on the eyelash for an indeterminate length of time in order to properly curl the eyelash. When a user curls the eyelash, the user covers the eye and casts a shadow across the eye area, making viewing of the curling process by a user difficult. The prior art does not provide a light to more easily view the eyelash area.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,377 (1998) to McMullen discloses a system for remotely heating an eyelash curling device which is designed to heat a flexible compression strip of the device without heating the blade or rest of the eyelash curler which is adapted so that the compression is maintained within the desired temperature range for a larger period of time when disengaged from the remote heating apparatus and has one or more features for activating the remote heating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,669 (1997) to McMullen discloses a system for remotely heating convention eyelash curling device which is designed to heat a flexible compression strip of the device without heating the blade or rest of the eyelash curler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,311 (1980) to del Valle discloses a manually operable eyelash curler which uses a battery pack to provide the electrical energy to heat the electrically heated eyelash compressing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,347 (1970) to D'Elia et al. discloses an eyelash curler comprising a body provided with a convex surface with a chamber in alignment with the convex surface and heating means being provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,867 (1968) to Spier discloses an improved device for artificial eyelash curlers which is structurally compact and lightweight making it convenient to be carried in a purse.
EP Pat. No. 272,034 (1988) to Suzuki discloses an eyelash curler with upper and lower nipping jaws and a heater provided.
AU Pat. No. 622,876 (1949) to Benoit discloses a device with means for curling eyelashes which is heated internally.
What is needed is an eyelash curler that is electrically heated. What is needed is an eyelash curler that has light. What is needed is an eyelash curler that has an audio signal. The present invention meets all these needs.